Diva may cry: The Chase
by PROTOTYPEWRITER
Summary: We all know demons hate Dante. So much so, they put a bounty on his head. But when they send a certain angel-slaying witch after him, what going to happen? Meanwhile, Luka discovers a plot.../RATED-T/
1. Introduction

****

(MUST READ)AN: This is my first fanfiction. Like so many others, I am formally using this medium as a means to improve my writing ability in making fiction. I do not expect you to like this particular work of mine or any other; I just learning how to make good fiction. Read, review, comment, give tips, and NO TROLLING. I am also new to , so please warn me of features I might like to use. I also want to what beta readers are for and how to work them. For now, I dont have one so please excuse me.

**So please, once again, this is my first fanfiction.**

**Ps: there are footnotes for information about the terms mentioned, incase of confusion.**

**Ps2: I DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY OR BAYONETTA. THIS IS FOR NONPROFIT USE ONLY.**

_set after DMC 2 and Bayonetta..._

_**PROLOGUE**_

_In the city…_

"yo man, I don' think we're suppose to be here" said one of the street hoodlums as they entered the dark part of the neighborhood.

It was an open square area in the middle of the city block. A derelict warehouse was there as a gang of street kids came to hangout. The group was composed of teens wearing typical outfits, one of them wearing a blue-purple coat with a red hoodie down[1], concealing his face.

The group conversation continued. "come on man, this is a great place to hang around…"

_Creeeekkkkk!_

Suddenly, the doors of the warehouse flew open. Walking out of the shadows in a step by step gait, came what looked like some kind of medieval knight in armor. It was silver colored with _very large claws!_ Strange electric energy crackled around it. The gang gasped and backed away from demon which was now inching towards them. Everyone started to run.

But one didn't budge. It was the one with the coat and hoodie.

"Well, I finally found you" he said with a cocky accent "you didn't think you could run away from agnus' labs[2] with me on your ass, did you?"

The young man took of his hoodie revealing him to have white hair and blue eyes. He also pulled up his right sleeve, also revealing a glowing blue demonic arm[3].

"I've got something for ya" said nero to the demonic armor. He took out a tape recording box from his coat and placed it on the ground. Nero clicked a button on it-it began playing a heavy meta tune:

_The time has come and so have I _

_I'll laugh last cause ' you come to die!_

_Damage done, the pain subsides, and see the fear clear_

_When I look in your eyes! [4] _

"It's showtime ladies and germs…." Nero announced. The demon, an obvious creation of the order of the sword[5], snarled as they prepped for battle.

"…..SO LET'S ROCK!"

Nero lunged.

* * *

_Footnotes:_

_1. Nero from Devil may cry 4_

_2. Agnus is the scientist and researcher of demonic technologies from the order of the sword; one of the major antagonist of the fourth game_

_3. Devil Bringer, source of nero's demonic powers; possibly of sparda origin._

_4. Nero's battle theme, The time has come._

_5. The religious organization Nero belongs to, major antagonists of dmc 4._

**READ AND REVIEW.**


	2. At Dante's

**I DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY OR BAYONETTA**

**Note: there won't be any form of romance between dante and bayonetta. It's no, just no.**

_In the city…_

"HEEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHH" Nero bellowed as he delivered the final blow to the demonic armor. It collapsed and released blue demonic energy as it died.

Nero sighed as he slung red queen on his back. He took a piece of the defeated creature as proof. Nero then went to the direction of Dante's shop.

_At DMC…_

Late afternoon at the shop, Devil May Cry, with it's many demon skulls and swords propped on the walls[1]. The place had but 3 people in it. The owner, the white haired, red coated Dante, Nero and a woman with a rocket launcher on her back , calmly sitting on the sofa.[2]

"Well" said Nero, dropping the helm on Dante's desk "that's last of the order's rogue creations."

Dante was leaning back on his chair "Great job, kid" he said "heh, you could be my employee of the month."

"Too bad I don't work you – heck, I'm still in the order."

"You're still with the order?" Lady questioned apprehensively. She had a grudge against the order for 'muscling in' on her jobs. She looked to nero, expectant.

"Yeah, but you can relax" Nero assured "It's under new management; specifically moi"-he pointed to himself-"and its taking a new direction in the demon business, compared to the old fart"

"Well, good for you" Lady said with false sweetness. She turned to dante "So where's trish?"

Dante chuckled. "She found this great bar on the otherside of town. Awesome drinks I've heard - Including from an old agent" he finished with a bitter tone

Lady laughed "Enzo, right?" He nodded

"Who's Enzo?" Nero asked.

"Enzo Ferino, Dante's ex-agent" Lady explained "He helped dante setup Devil May Cry back then, later on the two had a little fallout..."

Dante mumbled something about "his clothes". He sat up and cut Lady. "Well, It's been kid, see ya soon."

He stood up, took the helm up to one of shelves and placed it on. Nero almost left when he took a glanced at the angelic looking armor[3]. He suddenly had a thought.

"Hey Dante, are there...angels?"

Dante paused for a moment. He looked to nero, eyebrows raised. "Angels?"

Nero said "Uh, yeah. Are there?"

Dante put a finger to his lips. "hhmmmm..." He then sat down on his chair again. "Yeah, there are, kid."

Lady cocked an eyebrow "There are? Are you kidding, Dante?" Having seen alot of demons masqueraded as some sort "Heavenly" beings has kind of, to put it bluntly, made Lady a pretty much thinking that any form of Divinity was probably demonic in origin.

"Yeah there are Lady- atleast I think I they are" said Dante , leaning back comfortably on his chair, legs on the desk.

"Really?" said Nero, intrigued "How would you know?"

Dante smiled as he went into his story-telling mode.

"Well, it all started like this..."

**Footnotes:**

**1. Devil may cry has demonic skulls, swords and other stuff propped up on it's walls by Danted**

**2. Lady. Obviously.**

**3. Some of the demons in the devil may cry kinda look like angels. e.g. _The Fallen _in dmc 3, _Bianco angelos_, etc**_**.**_

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**note: Holiday's are here so I can update more.**

**Also...merry christmas!**


	3. Dante meets Temperantia

**AN: Can someone please tell me how to add lines in a chapter and also how to find a beta writer. Thank you. This fiction is also part comedy, if I can manage. Plus the this chap is longer.**

**Note: I do not own bayonetta or Devil may cry**

**Also**

normal= present day

_italics= flashback_

**_bold italics= enochian_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_Some time ago..._

_"And thats the last of them" Dante finished as he fired the killing shot on the last escaping demon. He then began to drag the carcass to the pile._

_Itwas a windy day, and Dante was at the edge of the forest, overlooking the seaside cliffs. There was clearing where Dante had placed all the demons he had hunted in a heap. Dante had been hired to a simple extermination job, purging the nearby's town's forest of demons. With a heave, he threw the carcass in along with rest of the dead monsters. The pile of demons leaked blood on the ground, which began to already crystallize into red orbs[1]._

_Smacking his hands clean, the day was done. All Dante had to do now was head back to town and get the check. Dante turned to sea and stretched, taking in the sea breeze and the scenery._

_"Okay, show me the money..." He turned away from the bluffs when-_

_FLASH!_

_There was suddenly bright light behind Dante. He turned backed to the cliffs, shielding his eyes from the sudden flare._

_"huh?"_

_As the light faded, Dante nearly jumped. Before him, floating just meters from the cliff, was a colossal being. It had marble white color scheme, ardorned with a regal look. It's body was hourglass-shaped, no legs as far as Dante could tell, and had large arms connected to the body by orange energy and rotating rings. Strangely, each of it's arms ended with four tube-like fingers[2]. At the top of it's body was a putti face, which was looking down on Dante._

**_"I smell the stench of demons about."_**

_"woah..." was all Dante could say. The being looked back and forth between Dante and the pile of dead demons._

_"uhhh...hi?" Dante attempted to communicate._

_The being responded. **"Are you the one who defeated these foul demons? I praise you then."[3]**_

_But the angel spoke in enochian, so Dante could not understand. The best he could decipher was "wfvefe era efasdcc effrvn gsdfcx hyjj zed re inri opeffw c upos..." and so on._

_"uhh... yeah... I have no idea what you're saying" Dante put blatantly_

_The Auditio sighed** "Yes. So sad humanity cannot understand, even less speak, our tongue. Almost 500 years since the end of the overseers[4], humans are quick to forget the existance of the forces that shape our universe. Why..."**_

_And the angel ranted on and on. Poor Dante could just only stare at the thing, completely oblivious too what it was saying. For him, it went like this:_

_"uhh, yeah"-blah-blahh-"er, okay so"-blahblah-blahh-blah-"dude, I cant understand you"-blahblahblahblh-blah-blahblah-"I definitely need subtitles for this"-blahbblhah-"I'm hungry"-blahblahblahblah._

**_"...and yet every day humans sink ever downward to sin and depravity" _**_Temperentia continued. Dante noticed the shiny golden intricate halo on it's head. He repointed at it._

_"Hey, are you, like, um, an angel?" Dante interrupted-_

"Wait a minute" Lady interupted "You guessed it was angel?"

"The big shiny halo on it's head was a dead giveaway" Dante shrugged...

_"Hey, are you, like, um, an angel?" Dante interrupted._

**_"Hmm? Yes, I am and more!"_**_ temperantia boasted **"I am one of the greatest servants of Paradiso. I am Temperantia! I am the cardinal virtue of temperance, the Auditio of Air."**_

_"uhh... I'll take that as yes" _

**_"Enough of this. I must be on my way. Hear a call from the east. I believe the time for the revival of the creator is at hand. May Jubileus grace you."_**

_The Angel turned to leave._

_"Yeah, so bye, I guess." Dante said, a little confused. He turned to leave as well when-_

_"BBRRRAAAWWWW!" In front of Dante was the demon he had shot earlier._

_"Didn't I kill you already?"_

_The demon then shoved a blade right into Dante's gut. "hrraaaargg!...yeah, you're dead, dude."_

_Dante immediate swung down rebellion[5] on it's head. The demon exploded from the strike. Dante pulled out the blade stuck on his stomach._

_"That's the nth time this happens" said Dante, rubbing his belly. Then, there was shadow over Dante. The wind began to pick up. He turned around to find Temperantia find staring down on him again._

**_"I knew smelled demonic stench! It mingles with your human blood!"_**_ Temperantia accused **"You"**- he pointed is tube fingers at Dante - **"carry the blood of my enemies. What say you?"**_

_"Um, dude, I don't speak creepy-giant-vacuum-cleaner-monster language." said Dante, backing a little._

**_"I must eliminate you. You're existance is an insult to the Creator."_**

_"Sooo...you want me to teach you english? Is that it?"_

**_"DIE!" _**_"woah!"_

_Dante dodged as Temperantia slamed his fist down on him. "okay, dude, there's no need to throw a tantrum- I"- Dante poined to himself- "have a pocketbook"_

_Then the winds really began to speed up. It went into full gale as a whirlwind surrounded the area. Bits and pieces of land were sent up into the air- with Dante on one of them. He steadied himself as the ground beneath was pulled up sky-high into air. Temperentia pointed his arms at Dante and began firing bullets out of his tube-fingers and-_

"It shoots bullets out of it's fingers?" Lady said disbelievingly.

"Who's telling the story here?" Dante retorted "anyway-"

_Dante saw the incoming bullets and acted quickly. He kicked against an adjacent boulder to his left and pushed the chunk of land he was standing. He missed the storm of bullets and hit another flying blouder; it punted his chunk right and hit another, punting him left. Pretty soon, Dante surfed literally through the stormy air on a piece of rock._

"Why don't I believe this" said lady

"Shush" said Nero

_"whooohooo!" Dante exclaimed as he air-surfed straight into temperantia. He fired ebony and ivory at its face. The angel smacked the piece of rock, but Dante leaped from the chunk and onto another. Then Temperantia caught the piece Dante lept to with one arm and, with other, fired bullets onto it. The slab began to crumble from the shots; Dante bolted from it and jump to the angel's massive arm. He ran up; only to caught up by the other arm._

_"damnit" said Dante as he was hoisted up. Temperantia curled his fingers._

_SMACK!_

_The Auditio clapped his hands together, smashing the devil hunter in between._

**_"HA!"_**

_But on top of the clamped hands-_

_"You're going have to do better than that, Slinky hands" Dante taunted. Temperantia split his hands; Dante lept backwards onto another slab of flying rock and returned to peppering the auditio with bullets. Temperantia pulled his fist back for a punch. Dante looked around for something to jump to but nothing. Nothing was close enough_

_"uh-oh"_

_Temperantia lunged forward with a twister-like punch. The slab exploded._

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Dante was hurled from the battle scene. Soaring through air, he tried to control his flight, flapping his arms wildly. Dante flew all the way across the forest and into town_

_CRASH!_

_Dante crash-landed into building. Rubble collapsed on him. Moments later, he got out of the debris._

_" I hope that wasn't anything important" said Dante, wiping the dirt off. BAM! A cross almost dropped on him. It was a large cross; the kind you'd see on-_

_"OH MY GOD! The church!"_

_"Someone blew it up!"_

_"It's him he's the one who did it!"_

_"Oh crap" Dante groaned as the mob approached him._

_

* * *

_

"And that's why I didn't get paid for my services" Dante grumbled. He ate chomped on some pizza to soothe him.

Lady chuckled. "You aren't exactly be so soft in a fight. If I bet on you for every single thing you break, I'd be rich."

She took a slice of pizza. "So is that all?"

"Nope" And Dante went back to storytelling.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**1. Red orbs are crystallized demon blood. It's the currency of the DMC games**

**2. Temperantia, an "auditio" angel, Cardinal virtue of temperance. One of the Bosses of Bayonetta.**

**3. Enochian is the supposed language of the angels. Bayonetta and Jeanne are also capable of speaking it; they use it during their climax summons.**

**4. The overseers that temperantia is speaking of are the Lumen sages and Umbra witches, the legendary magical clans.**

**5. Rebellion, Dante's trademark sword and is some sort of a physical manifestation of his power and spirit. His devil powers were awakened by having the blade touch his blood. It's a keepsake from his father.**

**

* * *

**

AN: this is my first action scene. Tell me if it needs improvement. What was missing? What do I have implement? How can I convey the feelings of battle?

READ AND REVIEW


	4. Angels and Halos

**AN: I do not own devil may cry or bayonetta.**

**

* * *

**

_2 days later, since temperantia..._

_"...and put it on my tab!" Dante hollered back as he left the diner. It was a bright annd sunny day, complete with people out in the streets, enjoying the day. Dante stretched at this and yawned. Everything was completely normal. The birds were singing. Hardly any cars out, so no pollution. Heck, even kids were out on streets. And the plants on the sidewalks were rapidly growing and flowers blossoming out of nowhere-_

_"wow!" said Dante astonished, as he watch the nearby grass sprouted into stalks[1]. "TV wasn't kidding. Viewtiful garden fertilizer actually works." _

_He turned to leave only to face a beak._

_Infront of Dante was group of humanoid beings. They stood roughly more than 6 feet tall. They had bird-like features, ranging from pointy bird heads to talons and eagle wings. They had marble white colors with ornate decors and most were in a hunched-back posture. Some wielded tubas, but most had staffs with a sun-star-like top._

_Dante jumped. "Oh, jeeze! Where d'you guys come from?"_

_The group remained silent. But floating above each of their heads was golden circle so..._

_"Angels, right?" Dante guessed. He also remembered about what happened earlier. "look guys, if you're here because of slinky hands, let me tell you- it was not my fault. He started it."_

_But angels took no heed at this as the lead angel raised its staff to attack. Dante sighed. He immediately assumed a martial art-like stance[2] just as the staff hit him._

_CLANG! Dante was left unharmed as the strike was blocked and the attacking angel stumbled back. _

_"heh, maybe should have more upperarm strength" Dante taunted. But suddenly, a woman in an exercise garb, jogged past Dante to the group of hostile angels._

_"Lady, wait!" Dante tried to warn. But woman ignored him...ran **straight through** the angels!_

_All a dumbstruck Dante could say was "What the fuck?." He looked to see if someone was pulling his leg. There was lots of people out, but no one was noticing the fact a bunch weird looking birdmen was right out in the open where everyone could see. It was though they were invisible.[3]_

_Guessing this was the case, Dante whipped out Ebony and Ivory, his trademark handguns. "Well, since you guys aren't here for a drink...lets get this over with!"_

_The angels attacked. The first to move was one with a tuba. He blew the instrument and out came an orb of energy. Anticipating it, Dante air tricked right infront of the angel and kicked him in the face. Said angel went flying into the trash cans. The angels retaliated. One manage to-_

_"Aargh!" The angels staff bit him hard in the back. Dante rolled away, reeling from the hit. "What-the-" His back was burning. The angel's attack was much more painful than any demon's._

_"You'll pay for that!" Dante countered, firing Ebony & Ivory. But the bullets passed right through them just like the woman earlier. They hit walls._

_"Damnit!"_

_No other option, Dante took out Rebellion from the guitar case on his back. He charged with stinger[4]. Two angels block him, but Dante quickly pulled back rebellion. He swung his up from under and launch him and the two up into the air, in hightime. Dante slashed them from there, left and right._

_SLASH!BAM!SLASH!BAM! He pummeled them before finishing them by slamming his blade down all the way to the ground, smashing the angels into the pavement. Dante swung rebellion like a baseball bat and hit a flanking angel with the blunt side. _

_"Strike one!" __The angel was thrown into a street lamp, toppled and collapsed. Someone screamed_

_"What's going one?"_

_"What in blazes?"_

_Dante looked around to find people staring at him._

_"Who's that?"_

_"That man's a lunatic!"_

_"Someone call the cops!"_

_Dante gritted his teeth "Shit, they must think I'm crazy." He briefly thought how silly he would be to other people, slashing and shooting at nothing..._

_

* * *

_

"...and so I led them to an alley finished them" said Dante, unconsciously rubbing his back

"So that's all?"

"Well there was some guys...

* * *

_The dead angels' bodies littered the alley floor. Dante was massaging his aching back._

_"Man, these sting." He held up one of the staffs. "Huh, angel arms, I guess"_

_He dropped it. Then the bodies of the angels began to glow all over and faded, leaving behind golden rings. Dante shrugged. "whatever"_

_Dante walked away from the alley and reached the end when- Dante's eyes widened as his senses screamed "demons!". He turned back down the alley to see impish demons scrambling to pick up the many rings[5] on the ground._

_"uh, I don't know about you guys" said Dante, jerking his thumb up "But those guys upstairs aren't gonna be happy"_

_A demon scoffed at this "who cares?" it snarled "with these halos, I'll buy my own lot in underworld!"_

_"Really?" said Dante, whipping out rebellion again. "Too bad I'm here."_

_

* * *

_

"And that's it for tonight" Dante grunted "come back soon for more of old Dante's stories"

"Hmmm, that didn't sound too interesting" Lady commented

"Although, I still don't get why no one could see those 'angels'" said Nero. "And what did that demon mean about 'buying his own lot?'"

Dante responded. "Well, Trish and I've been digging on that"-Lady shot look-"uhh, okay, trish dug up on that. Apparently, these guys hang out on some kind of other dimension or something like that" Dante waved his hand dismissively.

"And as for the halos...it's cash for them."

"huh?" Lady questioned

"I'll show ya" Dante reached inside desk drawer. "Took this from a demon a week ago." He revealed a strange looking mirror and placed it on the table. Lady and Nero looked. In it was an image of Dante with a caption on the bottom saying:

**WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**

**REWARD: 50,000,000 HALOS**

Nero whistled "Wow, fifty grand"

"They must really want you off the streets" Lady commented, amused.

"I call it my personal rap sheet" Dante chuckled "Gives me a heads up on how much they wanna kill me."

"Which, according to this, means 'very, very, much'"

"Yeah" Dante lurched backed and took a nap, placing a magazine on his face.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A demonic mirror lay on the counter. In it, the face of a white-haired man in a red leather coat can be seen.

"I want you to take him out" Rodin said to Bayonetta

**

* * *

**

**Footnotes:**

**1. As seen in bayonetta, plants seem to grow rapidly in the presence of angels.**

**2. Royalguard style uses a stance to block an attack.**

**3. Purgatorio- A dimension inbetween paradiso, inferno and the human world. Apparently, normal people can't see or touch those in purgatorio annd vice versa. However there are exceptions: Magical people, like witches can see purgatorio. Although, no one can touch each over the dimensions, objects like chairs can be broken inside purgatorio. In bayonetta, you can attack a beloved angel using street lamps and dumpsters, despite being in either the normal world or purgatorio. Rodin was able to punch an angel while in the normal world. Finally, Luka was able to smell Bayonetta, and even more, talk to her, and notably trip him over.**

**4. Stinger is one of Dante's signature moves. He rushes forward with his sword and stabs an enemy. Bayonetta has her own version called Stiletto.**

**5. Halos are what the angels leave behind when they die. Like red orbs, they are used as currency, but for demons. I think.**


	5. At the Gates

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long, but I had Exams at school so I needed to study. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**PS: I do not DMC or Bayonetta**

**

* * *

**

The Gates of Hell...

...or 'the Dump' as most of it's experienced customers would call it. It was sure no cozy spot. A shady establishment on a dark corner of the street, in an area of the city were slums, criminals and street hoodlums were abound. It was a gutterhole, the Gates of hell was. Where thugs, gangs, wanted men and criminals would hangout for a drink or two, accompanied by the usual brawls and fights. Where mercenaries, contact killers and black market businessmen would like to make deals, jobs, propositions and the like. All owned by a shady man himself, who is also quite known to have a hand in arm dealling, Rodin.

Trish took a sip of her drink as she scanned the list of jobs she had garnered from Dante's liason, Morrison[1]. She was sitting at table quite close to the bar's counter, her back facing it, and drinking the place's cocktail. She picked a job from the list, which was in the next town. Satisfied, she finished her drink, then took a minute to at the area around. Everone was wearing dark trenchcoats or hoodies to keep their faces hidden. There was one exception she saw; it was a familiar face.

"Well, I see enzo hangs out here too" she mused, looking at the rather portly man with a bowler hat, sleeping on his chair.

Trish almost decided to leave when she heard a deep voice.

"I want you to take him out"

With faint movement, Trish slight turned her head back to the counter. There, she could see two people: One was a woman, who wore a strange black catsuit and had a beehive hairdo, and the other was large black man with shades who could only be the shop's proprietor, Rodin. The two were obvioiusly in a conversation.

The woman spoke. "you know you could ask nicely, I'm not thug"

The Patron chuckled. " heh, well you do have that air of confidence around you." Rodin took a moment to look around. Trish turned her head back to the front, but she found her self strangely drawn to the conversation...

"Anyway" Rodin turned his attention back to the woman. "all I'm asking right is for you to his ass down to me, dead or alive."

"Let me take guess as where this is going...money, isn't it?" the woman responded. Again, Rodin chuckled "Well, you know how I work. 'Give me them' shiny hoops, and I get platinum ticket up[2]. Plus there's this guy..."

Rodin shook his head before he could get carried away. Trish, on the other hand, was having vibes all over, her demonic senses tingling. Rodin continued.

"Well, this guy is worth and more" Rodin leaned forward to the woman. "Rumor has it that he's got a collection of 'toys' he gets from his job and puts em' in his closet. Did I also mention he hunts your bosses."

"Sounds like the adventurous type" said woman, slyly. "So what his I ask is the size of his booty?"

Rodin then tapped something on the counter. The woman looked down on it. Her eyes widened.

"My, my, what a naughty little boy!"

"Yeah, 50 million halos" Rodin said with great gusto. His right eye glowed red, just as trish's senses were overwhelmed. She felt like choking. There was a power in the air; she could feel it. It was sucking her in, like air every thing around her had gone heavy. Something was powerful and ancient, and was right here...

"...whoever can rack up a bounty like that is either hell wants him dead or he's just that unlucky"

"So why the high price?" the woman asked. She lifted the mirror from the table to examine it. Trish nudged just to see. Trish nearly jumped when she saw Dante's face staring at her. She immediately looked forward.

"'Remember he hunts your boss?" said Rodin "They he's a demon hunter of the toughest kind. The guys downstairs say he's put down their best generals, Phantom and griffon."

The woman put down the mirror. "Phantom? The spider patriarch?"

"And that's not all. Long ago, He deicmated the entire seven hells army and destroyed 2 boiweapons of the old fallen emperor. I bet he's one of the high class targets you're always looking for"

The woman smiled. "Yes, indeed. Those grunts they keep sending are rather boring. I suppose he's up to the challenge."

"Doubt it" Rodin snorted. "Ain't noone in the world is prepared for you. Noone beat a chick that just punched freakin' God into the sun"

"Well, I'm off my way then." the woman stood up, but then pondered. "hmm, Dante...where have heard that before?..."

That was it. Trish heard enough. She immediately left the premises.

**

* * *

**

**Footnotes:**

** 1. Morrison is a character from the DMC anime series**

**2. Rodin is a fallen angel. In _Bayonetta,_ If you give him the platinum ticket, he is restored to his former strength and serves as a secret bonus optional boss and is the strongest so far.**

**

* * *

**

**AN: I'm so sorry this is short. I have exams this week. I dont have enought time to write online. It may be a while. So Sorry. please stay tuned.**

**Read and Review then.**


	6. The calm before

**I'm back. Sorry it took so long, but I've been brainstorming ideas and had problems at home. Anyway...**

**A question: How many words should I put in one chapter to make it solid? At the very least I'm aiming for at least 1000 words minimum.**

**I do not own bayonetta or Devil may cry.**

* * *

Nero looked out into the sea. He was on a small passenger ship, on his way back home to fortuna. He took in the scenery as he stood on the balcony. The Sun beginning to redden as it approached the horizon; Sparse clouds overhead, the gentle sea breeze, and the sound of gulls. For Nero, breathing in this serenity was what he just needed. He was anxious to go home, see Kyrie, and meet up with the order officials.

"It'll be nice to be back" Nero said to himself.

It had been at least 3 weeks since he had left to hunt runaway order creations. Funny how it happened...

The Order of the sword was undergoing a process of reorganization, with him being a major part of it all. Under his direction, Nero had worked hard to have the order abolish much of the questionable technology developed under Agnus, including subjects of the Ascension ceremony, the ritual used to turn humans into demons. Unfortunately, the Order made a counterpoint that while it was dangerous, some of the technology (like exceed swords[1]) was unquestionably useful. So it came to a compromise: the order got to keep the anti-demonic weapons whilst discarding the more profane tech. But, in the process of abolishing, some of the failed experiments of the ascension ceremony managed to bust out, killed the guards watching, and escaped the island[2]. Nero was then tasked by the Order council and the new vicar of the order, Amos, to find and destroy the escaped creatures. Nero left, albeit a little half-heartedly, not only due to having to leave his girlfriend behind but also a nagging feeling that the order wanted him out of fortuna.

Nero sighed for moment thinking about that train of thought. He shook his head to stop himself. _Okay, that's enough...there's no need to worry about that. _Nero thought to himself. _You've proven yourself to everyone that you're trustworthy_.

He walked backed to his room, closing the glass door behind him. Nero then laid back on his bed, intent on sleeping. He first covered up his demonic right hand, the devil bringer, with his sleeve in case anyone came into the room, then rolled over, shutting his eyes.

In past few years, Nero's demonic heritage had been a subject of discussion to the people of fortuna. Some saw him as a demon that needed to be killed. Hell, most of the order ha opted to attack him. Fortunately, Kyrie manage to convince a lot of the people that Nero was alright, even she did receive flak for it. He ultimately regain some trust, like he cared. He didn't want to be back with them, but circumstances (including a job) have forced him otherwise. It wasn't all too bad- He gained a new rank for his efforts in the Sanctus affair. Additionally, in an act of good faith to Nero, vicar Amos gave Nero special authority over the order. And now he was on his way back home. The mission was complete; the last was found in, conveniently, Dante's hometown, which the experienced Devil hunter simply gave its whereabouts.

It was starting to get dark. Nero was finally at rest for what seemed like a few minutes when-

_Brriiiiiiiiiinngggg!_

Nero's eyes fluttered open. The cabin was dark; it was nighttime already. There was a vibrating noise in his pants. Nero groaned as he stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his cellphone. The caller I.D. was Kyrie's. Nero smiled. He answered the call eagerly, having not heard her voice in a week.

Nero jumped as a panicked voice filled his ears.

"Nero! Nero, are you there? Oh Please answer!-"

"Kyrie, relax I'm here!" Nero answered quickly. He could sirens and screaming in the background. Nero's eyes widened as realized there was trouble. He said "Kyrie, what's wrong-"

BOOM!

Nero removed his cell from his ear as the sound of an explosion was heard. He stood up immediately.

"KYRIE!"Nero screamed into his cellphone, fearing the worst. There was coughing on the other side of the line and Kyrie was heard again.

"Nero!-" -cough- ", please, get he" -cough- "here! We need help!"

"Kyrie, what's happening?"

There was silence in Nero's cabin as he listened to Kyrie...

"WHAT?"

* * *

_Hours earlier..._

"Dante, they want to kill you"

"What's New?"

It was afternoon and Dante decided to play video games for the rest of the day. Nero left after his job was done; Lady had to go for some errands(like weapons she needed) and had asked Dante to watch her bike, which parked right down the street. Dante was sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of the TV in his main office room; which as always very dirty, with used pizza boxed stacked on the desk. Trish was standing behind him, arms crossed; She had come just as Dante settled to play, complaining about a hit about him.

_"I will strike you down demon hunter!" _said the character Dante was playing.

_"I'm not gonna pull my punches!" _said the "other him" Dante was playing against. The game's announcer said _"Live and let die!...FIGHT!"_

Dante immediately attacked "Dante" and juggled him in the air. Trish grunted behind him. Dante simply rolled his eyes.

"This serious..." said Trish, pleadingly.

"So... what's your point. Someone out there's got a problem with me? No sweat. Let them try..." He boasted as he hyper combo'd _"Burn to cinders-CHAOTIC FLAME!"_

"So you're just gonna let walk right up to the shop and not care?" Trish asked questioningly.

"Uh, yeah" He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, what are they gonna do? Shoot me? Stab me? A fat chance that'll do to me."

Dante switched to another character just as the A.I. did. _"Woahoa! BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!"_

Trish hesistated for awhile, Dante's usual callous attitude getting to her. She nonetheless dropped the reason she come all the way to tell Dante this.

"I felt a strong energy there."

"hmm?" Dante kept smashing the buttons, but it looked he was gonna lose Albert. _"Keepin' it stylish!...Yahooo!"_

Dante cussed silently as he lost a character. He responded to trish again.

"You felt an energy there?"

"Uh-huh"

"Demon?"

"I-I'm not sure" Trish recollected what she sensed back at the bar. She was sure it was demonic energy he had felt, but looking back it didn't seem like the usual "vibes" she'd get when they were around. The feeling was crushing, indicating massive power, and had that negative "flavour" of anything _unholy_. But it didn't felt "right"- like in the sense that two things that shouldn't mixed. Like a hand that didn't the fit the glove, figuratively speaking. That kinda freaked her out a bit, but nothing too dreadful, atleast she thought.

"Look, if it's demons you know there's nothing to be worked up about." Dante said, turning his to Trish assuringly. "If its not...well you know how I roll"

Trish sighed, seeing as this was getting nowhere. "I guess you're right. There's nothing to get worried about when it comes to you, but..."

"But what?" _"Have guns! Will shoot!" _The game continued. Trish walked up beside Dante and sat down next to him.

"This whole thing feels weirdly out of place, don't you think?" said Trish. "You think the demons would think twice about challenging you. You know, reputation and all?"

"Hmmm. Well I figure those guys still have some fire in them. What, with my 50 K bounty." _"YOU PRESSED THE WRONG BUTTON!"_

"You know killing angels will not get you to heaven" said Trish, remembering the stories Dante told her long ago.

"I'm half-devil. I don't think they'd want up there." Trish looked to Dante

"But aren't you worried that you wouldn't go anywhere but hell after you die?"

"I've got plenty time to contemplate on my afterlife thanks." Dante shrugged off. Trish wondered whether or not Dante cared about all this. He was devil-may-care type (no pun intended) who lives life on edge, picks a fight for _fun_, no regard for the future and so far as both of them knew, Dante aged like any other human; they weren't sure if he had a normal lifespan or if he was going live long, like his father, Sparda, who had lived 2000 years before disappearing, rumored to been killed. Trish, herself a demon, knew she was immortal or at the very least had a long existence before dying. Dante, however, was half demonic. And she had grown to care for him ever since Mallet island- like she was supposed to resembled- and some heart-to-heart thing on the side, even if their relationship was somewhere between awkward and mixed feelings; what with Dante's lifestyle, Trish's moody and temperamental nature, and the fact she looks _exactly_ like Dante's mother, Eva, only serves to raise the creep factor of the whole thing.

Trish continued to dwell in these thoughts as Dante finished the match. _"Player 1 wins!"_

"Jackpot" Dante finished. Trish spoke up again. "Could you atleast, uh, pick some weapons if demons do come to call?"

Dante rolled his eyes, but let it slip "_Yes_, mom."

And that was it. That was the magic word. Trish froze, her eyes widening. Dante gave himself a mental slap and tried to correct himself

"Trish I-"

She raised her hand to silence Dante, not looking at him. "J-Just go get your stuff" said Trish, oddly calm.

Dante stood up and went to his closet, where he kept any Devil arms that he didn't put on display[3]. _'You just had to say it, Dante. You just had to say it'_ He berated himself. He opened the closet doors and found much of his weapons. Usually he kept most of them, but sometimes Dante sold some of them to gain a quick buck- to pay off people like Lady, who always finds a way to get Dante to do jobs he doesn't want to do. This practice ended after the whole Order of the Sword thing since, well, he was practically selling weapons of mass destruction...

Dante picked some of the more familiar ones- "Master! It has been so long!" said Agni as he was picked up. "Yes. Are we of need again?" said his brother Rudra, who was promptly knocked into him by Dante, who said "Quiet you two"- and some of the never-used ones like the Grenade gun[4] and Ifrit[5].

He went back to shop front- a bit nervous for Trish- to find her picking up the Sparda[6] propped from the wall behind Dante's desk.

"I'm taking the Sparda with me" she said, not looking at Dante. "In case, if any who comes in here for you wants it. Besides, I need a weapon for the job I've taken..."[7]

"Just take care of that thing" said Dante. "And promise me you won't give to anyone else, okay?"

Trish turned to Dante, slinging the demonic weapon on her back. "Yeah...I will"

She gave him a confident smile. He smiled in return. After a prolonged silence, Trish broke.

"I...um..gotta go now"

Dante nodded. "Okay"

He went back and sat on the floor to play again. Trish went up to the door to leave.

"Just remember what I said" she reminded him.

"Alright" Dante resigned. "Where did you here this again?" He asked.

Trish looked back to Dante and answered "At the Gates of Hell."

"Hmmm" Dante looked thoughtful as he scratched his head. "The Gates of Hell, huh?..."

"What is it?"

Dante sighed. "Well, all I know that place is kinda old. It's been here longer than I have. And..." Dante paused a bit.

Trish stared at Dante. "What?"

"...well, some the rumors I've heard overtime about place...they aren't too nice. Mostly about the owner, a 'Road on' or 'Roddamn' or something like that. But there hasn't been any deaths or anything- at least not by demons, mostly bar brawls and guys call the place 'the Dump' for good reason. Low-lives and psychos stop by there, including a few mercs..."

Trish nodded as she took all this in.

"...I'm mean, I've never step a foot in that place myself; Enzo does. Hell, he mentions it a few time before we split. Now me"- Dante picked up the controller again-" I like quieter places like the bullseye- which by the is conveniently next to a strip joint[8] - or way back then, Bobby's Cellar[9]."

"Okay, then" Trish opened the door. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Will, do m'am" _"The world of Marvel vs..."_

Trish stepped out of the shop; she almost closed the door before saying "Oh, and heaven's sake, cleanup after yourself, Dante. Your shop's a mess"

Dante rolled his eyes; having heard this a million times before. "You know I wouldn't"

"Doesn't hurt to try"

And Trish closed the door and left.

Dante then focused on his game. He thought about Trish's warning and how worked up she was about it.

"How much trouble could this all be?" He mused

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**1. The Order's sword all notably had a motorcycle-like engine that can be revved up for power. Nero's Red Queen sword is a supped-up version.**

**2. Fortuna is located on an island and is cut-off from the mainland.**

**3. In, Devil may cry, Dante has demon corpses, skulls and weapons stuck to wall as display.**

**4. Grenadegun is weapon from the first DMC. **

**5. Ifrit is are two gauntlet devil arms from the first DMC. It's quiet similar to Gilgamesh and Beowulf.**

**6. The Sparda is the most powerful Devil arm Dante owns. It's the signature weapon of his father, Sparda. It's alternate name is Force edge.**

**7. After DMC 1, Trish seems use the sparda exclusively. Notably in the first DMC ending and throughout DMC 2's alternate scenario.**

**8. The Bullseye bar has a door that leads to the Love Planet, a strip club.**

**9. Bobby Cellar was the earliest known place Dante hanged out during his early Mercenary days.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx READ AND REVIEW xxxxxxxxx**


	7. The Storm, part 1

******AN: Christ, its been so long! I will update if the next chapter is ready. So, sorry if it takes long stretches of time to update. I really want to focus on the action here.**

******I do not own Bayonetta or Devil may cry.**

* * *

The moon was full and, of course noone was out. 'Specially in Dante's neck in the woods. DMC was located in slum areas of the city, next to some shops atleast. Noone would think about walking in this part of town at this time of night; the fear of being mugged or rape prevalent. It was just silent. The windows of the neighboring buildings to the shop were dark. Some alley cats in garbage, maybe cockroaches and etc. The three-way intersection -which DMC was located on it's larger side, facing the street perpendicular to the other two- was devoid of any activity

That is, until a slender figure appeared, facing the shop.

It was woman apparently; she walked up to the shop at first, then stopped and thought for moment. The woman looked around and found a payphone conveniently near a corner. She walked to it...

* * *

_BRRIIIIINNNGGG! BRRIIIINNNGGG!_

Dante woke up, nearly falling over, courtesy of his style of sitting- on the chair's back legs, balancing, leaning back- as he napped. He grunted in irritation, taking off the magazine placed on his face. '_course they pick midnight to call_' He thought scathingly '_they always do_'. His jobs for shop seem to have a running trend: Midnight jobs always mean demons, Day jobs means boring chores with some difficulty, and jobs at late afternoon or early morning means ordinary jobs plus a strong case of demons. Well, at least there's the prospect of payday and fun(when it involves demons). Being too lazy and himself to pick up the phone by hand, he slammed his leg down on the desk, causing the ringing phone to leap into the air and into Dante's outstretched hand.

"Devil may cry" Dante said with a sigh.

"Hello" said the person on the other end of the line. It was female voice, Dante could tell, with a distinct european accent. _It must be big one, _Dante thought.

"Is this Dante? Devil may cry?" the woman continued.

"Yeah, I'm speakin'" Dante responded lazily.

"Well, good then. Because, see, I bit of a problem here. A 'special' problem. And I was hoping you could lend me your services"

Dante hesistated for a bit. See officially, Devil May Cry was an odd jobs business. Dante essentially worked a handyman for hire -a mercenary- who would do any job given, depending on the money; be it courier, repairman, or bodyguard, etc. But in reality, it was devil/demon hunting business, well known in the mercenary world. This and its flip side were kept separate through the use of a secret password, to keep g-men and the feds out. Special jobs were the demon related cases, whilst ordinary jobs (shit jobs Dante called them) were simple; But sometimes ordinary jobs would turn to specials. These seldom happen but they do come along. Sometimes. Now, in this particular call, all the caller has to do was to say the magic words and he was on the way.

"Password?" Dante yawned.

"Sorry?"

Dante sighed. "Look, lady if its a 'special job' you want done then you need the password. Call me again if you find it"

And with that Dante put the phone down.

* * *

"Rude much?" said Bayonetta, staring a the phone in her hand. She put it back on it's booth and faced the shop where her target lay.

'_Well atleast I know he's there_' Bayonetta thought '_Now, time bring him to Rodin_'

Bayonetta noted, in the call, the speaker was sleepy-sounding. Its time for a wake-up call. She pondered for a moment how she was going to "present" her herself...

* * *

Dante grabbed a slice of leftover pizza as he leaned back on his chair.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have turned down that call. I do need money_' He thought. But then rebuked '_Nahh_' He hanged the rather still-juicy slice over his trap.

'_Come to papa'._

VVVVVRRRRROOOOOMMMMM-**BAM!**

"AH!" Dante yelped. The front doors of shop busted open as, apparently, a motorcycle drove right into his shop- with no one riding it- which then tumbled, hit the pool table among other things, and crashed to the side of the desk. Dante, surprised, fell over on his chair and pizza slice sent flying. Groaning, Dante rubbed his white hair and heard a familiar female voice- the one He listened to over the phone.

"Well, I hope that was smash entrance!"

Dante growled. Picking himself up, He took a bit of time to survey the scene: the pool table was a wreck; it's cue and balls broken or scattered[1]. The devil arms and skulls, that were once propped nicely on the walls, were on the ground. His twin pistols too, along with rebellion. And, of course, the motorcycle- and the wall crater it made- to Dante's right. Incensed, Dante turned his attention to the now shattered front doors, where a figure of woman now stood.

Dante shouted. "Hey! Just who the flipping hell do you-" But then he faltered "-thi- think- yo-you... are?"

Dante mouth dropped when the figure-obviously a woman- entered and was seen more clearly. Dante could swear he'd hit the jackpot: the woman standing before him was gorgeous. She was wearing an all-black catsuit with _[2] trailing from her elbows. Her outfit pretty much showed her figure- tall, slim and not _too_ busty. Her hair was jet-black and tied into a beehive style with a red ribbon. To top it off, she wore a set of glasses, which only emphasized her appeal. All Dante could say was...

"S-S-Sarah Palin! ? !"

The woman raised an eyebrow at this, amused. "Funny" she chuckled "And here I thought looked more like Angela Aki."

Dante shook his head to stop himself from staring. The catsuited woman took this moment for a look around, examining the walls that haven't had there ornaments knocked off by the bike. It seemed like Rodin's sources were right; Apart from the wall that was wrecked, the one nearest the stairs, the place was definitely of a respective devil hunter's lair: skulls of slain demons- there were some she recognized as sins[3]- held in place by what she suspected to be demonic swords the owner here accumulated from his work. An old fashion jukebox and an instrument set lay in a corner to her right. And finally, her witch senses told her something no ordinary human could discern- a strong demonic energies, coming from the swords, the skulls, a door behind the desk, and, to her surprise, the white haired man in front of her. _Well this the place_ she concluded _let's see if he's as good as they say_.

Dante finally got a hold of himself. "Well," He cleared his throat "...Hi. And welcome to Devil May Cry, Inc."

She took a few steps forward with a little sway to her hips, stating "Are you Dante, the owner?"

"Yup, you're looking at him, lady" Dante said as he propped himself on his desk. "And may I _kindly_ ask your name?"

"Bayonetta" She introduced herself, doing a little curtsy even.

"Okay then, _Bayonetta" _Dante played with the absurd name. "You 'mind telling me what brings a young, innocent, _bodacious _woman like you to this _fine_ establishment. " He spoke 'politely', gesturing to the woman

"I'm looking for man" She stated, sauntering to Dante "A Tall...dashing...handsome man with a certain price tag, if you know what I mean."

A grin stretched across Dante's face; It began dawn on his white head what was going on. Remembering Trish's warning, two and two...well, you know.

"Oh,oh,oh!" Dante exclaimed, raising his hands "Let me guess..."

Bayonetta stopped in her tracks. Dante held a finger at her.

"You're here 'cause... you want to have a brawl, kick my ass, bring me to your dark masters or whatever, dead or alive, then leave with the benefits of your deal with said dark masters while leaving moi to whatever hellish fate that awaits me, right?"

Bayonetta opened her mouth to argue...

"Yup" She said cheerfully.

Dante chuckled. "Okay, this is how its gonna work: We rumble, _I_ kick _your_ ass, bring me to your dark masters, I kick _their_ asses, and we all live happily ever after, the end."

"Hmm, I don't think that'll sit well with me" Bayonetta pouted, placing a palm on her cheek. "So what gave it away?"

_On top of having a tip-off from your partner _Dante thought then said "Having a motorcycle rampage into your office does sound like good wake-up call...which I'm pretty sure you wanted, right?."

On that note, Dante glanced back to the bike- and paled. It was Lady's. The one _He_ was supposed to look after while she was away. _CRAP!_

_At least we know we're not messing around_ Bayonetta thought. She walked up to Dante. "Lets get this over with then, shall we?."

So right in Dante's face was large, unique-looking handgun. With a light red-gold color scheme, double barrels with calibers easily bigger than Dante's own .45's, and gems on either side, it pretty much looked like, in Dante's words, a chickified version of Nero's own Blue Rose.

"Nice kicks"

_BANG-BANG!_

Both barrels fired two pieces of lead.

_*clink!*_

Dante fell back on his desk; at the same time, his leg rose up and kicked Bayonetta's weapon out her right hand and into the air. The woman flipped backwards, somersaulting like a trained gymnast, before landing face-down on the floor, arms spread, and with her legs curled back, arching over over her back like some extreme yoga position. From the guns attached to her legs, Bayonetta fired another volley of shots. Dante had just sat upright; He then spat at the incoming bullets. The four rounds met the two rounds from dante's mouth and were deflect from their target.

Bayonetta immediately flipped herself upright as Dante ducked towards one of his guns on the floor. She fired at Dante with her left handgun- Dante had reached ebony and rolled from the witch's aim. The gun that Dante kicked away fell back comfortably into her mistress' hand. Bayonetta open fired both guns in her hands wildly.

_BANG!BANG-BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!BANG!_

Dante crouched down, clutched Ebony with both hands and aimed carefully. Time slowed down a bit for Dante his demonic reflexes kicked in. Selecting which bullet to fire at, Dante pulled the trigger; the flying piece of lead hit another flying piece of lead, deflecting both into other bullets. One hit the one above, one hit the one to the left, until every bullet headed for Dante had it's trajectory change. Bayonetta kept pumping out more lead- most missed and few that did were shot at by Dante.

_That's some aim!_ Bayonetta remarked. She pulled one her legs around, kicking a staight line of bullets at the devil hunter. Dante braced for the unexpected attack- Bayonetta's eyes suddenly glowed purple- the bullets gained a purple hue then changed directions wildly: going left to right, up and down, sideway-up[4]. They wrecked whatever they hit as they danced around room.

"what the...!" Dante exclaimed. The chaotic bullets then surrounded and all together charged straight to him. "Fuck!"

He ducked again; the bullets met each other and flew outward before trying to follow Dante. Making a split second decision, He lunged for rebellion...

_Yes!_ He made it.

Dante stood up and faced the guided munitions. Swinging rebellion's flat side like a bat, Dante manage to hit all of them. Dante glance at Bayonetta during the mess and grinned.

"Going long!" He said, swatting the bullets towards the black suited woman. Bayonetta spun around lifted her legs; she double- kicked the bullets using the guns on her heels. She finish with a slap with the last bullet, saying "Back to you!"

"Oh yeah?" Dane taunted. He swung rebellion to an uppercut and knocking the bullets back to her again. The witch punched the air crazily; she was hitting the bullets with both her arms as fast she can. Soon, it devovled into high speed game of ping-pong with bullets- Dante slashing ferociously while Bayonetta usd every limb of hers, jumping,spinning,dancing and kicking every bullet back against her opponent. Rounds sped back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth between the two. Then-

_BAM! _Both fighters had raced towards each other and entered a lock-Dante bringing his sword down but blocked by bayonetta's handguns. Both were pushing against each other's weapons. Dante was surprised; She was really strong and she didn't smell like demon either. This meant she was human, completely human but had the strength to match his own half demonic one. He also noted that her weapons withstood his sword. Normal human weapons would have been cut in half. There was something off about that.

"Heh" Dante said under his breath. "Nice toys you've got here" He inspected the barrel. "Scarborough Fair..." He read "Someone has a thing for poetry, huh?"

"Keep on fighting and I'll have to introduce you to my other darlings" said Bayonetta, struggling to break the lock. But it was Dante who broke it.

Shift rebellion to the right, He wrenched the witch's efforts and pushed her back. She jumped back and assumed battle stance. Dante pointed his sword at her.

"Sorry Bayonetta, but I've got no interest in seeing your 'darlings' or whatever. If you want, why don't you just let me take you on a date so we can all go home happy?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that."

"'Course' it doesn't" Dante complained. He planted his sword down on the ground. "'Cause' of me and my luck with women. First lady, trish and now you. It seems to get worst every time."

"Fascinating your love life is, however, I'm here simply to collect that 50M price on your head"

"How'd you find me?" Dante asked, while in his mind _50 million? I don't have that kind of bounty in dollars, which means one other thing... oh joy_

"One of my associates happens to be an ex-colleague of yours"

_ex-colleague?_ Dante thought for bit before guessing. "Enzo?"

"The one and only Ferrino" Bayonetta simply put it.

_Figures, that dick_. "Look, if he sent you here to kick my ass-"

"I'm not here because of him" Bayonetta cut in "I'm here because, as you said it, 'My dark masters' want you and, in exchange, I get a free day-off from sacrificing angels everyday for the rest of the year, maybe more, and maybe get extra privileges. So...shall we continue?" She finished raising her guns at Dante.

...

...

...

Dante sighed. "Alright, I guess there's no harm done(_other than that damn bike_) so yeah..." He slung rebellion on his back and whipped out ebony and picked up ivory off the floor. He faced Bayonetta, and crossed the .45's.

Bayonetta smirked in anticipation and readied herself. Both combatants circled each other for a bit- Dante to his left, Bayonetta likewise- until they stopped; Bayoneta was at the left wing of the shop, closest the stairs whilst Dante at the coner near the jukebox. Neither said anything. Dante gripped his handguns steadily, making sure she wasn't out of his aim. Bayonetta assume her stance of placing her left leg forward, left handgun pointing at Dante and right handgun pulled back. Tension was high 'til-

"LET'S ROCK!"

_TO BE CONTINUED-PART 2_

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**1. Umm yeah**

**2. Excuse me, I'm asking but what do you call those things trailing from Bayonetta's arms? Please, thank you.**

**3. Sins are enemies in the original Devil May Cry game.**

**4. In _Bayonetta_, Jeanne has demonstrated the ability to contol bullets (chpt 12)- I would not be surprised if Bayonetta also has another similar ability.**

**AN: I'm so for the long update. I admit I have procrastination issues. But anyway sorry if had cut the fight. The chapter was big in my opinion, atleast. Also, I want to depict a seriously faced-paced and over-the-top action scenes for the whole fic; so that why the main fight will be in the next chapter. If you I did something wrong or it didn't had enough feeling or it wasn't executed properly, feel free to give any criticisms, suggestions or advice. So for now READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
